The ninja Princess and the Badboy Ghostboy
by Kharma Shadow Stalker Kitteh
Summary: Sam Manson your everyday ninja princess has just moved to Amity Park where she meets Danny Fenton a smartass badboy. Through the attacks,problems and fights a romance sprouts between the two will it last? DxS of course
1. Chapter1

Chapter 1

"Everyone, please quite down," Mr. Lancer shouted. "I'd like you to meet our new student Samantha Manson."

A girl with raven black hair that was in a ponytail (but actually flowed down into her back) walked into the room, her attire was screaming goth. Baggy black cargo jeans, black sneakers, bicker gloves, a long sleeve purple shirt with a black t-shirt over it, the shirt had the words 'do the world a favor and die' printed in bold purple letters across it and she had the most amazing eyes that have ever been seen. Her make up was simple, black eye shadow and purple lipstick, yeah she was goth alright.

"Ms. Manson you're coming here from…." Mr. Lancer said.

"Japan." she replied. "Okay just take a seat so we can begin." Mr. Lancer instructed. Sam nodded and took a seat at the back be side the window. She sat with her elbows on the desk and her fingers entwined together for the whole class only taking notes when she had to.

"Okay people today I've organized a group project that is due n one week." Mr. Lancer said halfway through the class. Groans could be heard all around but some girls were whispering excitedly at the thought that they could be working with a certain bad boy, Daniel Fenton. Mr. Lancer began to call random names to form the groups.

"Daniel Fenton, Tucker Foley, Dash Baxters, Valerie Grey, Paulina Sanchez and Samantha Manson." He said and then he continued calling other names without a care in the world. About 5 minutes later everyone was sitting in their groups.

"So what is this project about again?" Paulina asked as she examined her finger nails.

"We're all supposed to get to know each other better then write a summary of what you think is the person's true character." Valerie replied.

"Well since all of us know each other I guess this should be easy." Paulina muttered.

"You seem to forget the new kid." Tucker said. "Well obviously she doesn't seem to be paying attention." Dash put in. It was true Sam sat with her eyes closed, her elbows on the table, her fingers entwined together and she was completely silent, she hadn't said a word.

"Somebody snap her out of it." Valerie said in an 'I don't care' tone of voice. Dash reached out his hand to shake her but her voice stopped him.

"Don't bother I've been paying attention to every word," her voice held a kind of warning in it. Dash pulled his hand back and an awkward silence settled over the group.

"So," Tucker turned to her "its Samantha right?"

"Actually it's Sam." She replied as she opened her eyes. "Oh okay I'm Tucker and that's Paulina, Dash, Valerie and Danny." Tucker said as he pointed to each after calling the name.

"Nice to meet you." Sam nodded.

"Mind if we ask you a few questions about yourself." Tucker asked. Sam shook her head in reply. Tucker began asking question after question like what was her favorite color, food, thing to do but Dash's question was just out of the ordinary.

"Are you a ninja?" he asked.

"What?" Sam asked. So he repeated the question.

"No." she lied "What makes you think that?"

"No reason." Dash shrugged. Suddenly Sam got the feeling that she was being watched and she had a good idea by who.

"Excuse me for a minute." She said as she got up from the table and was through the door in a flash. Fifteen minutes later she came back in a black tank top with a purple dragon curled up in a corner, the shirt clung to her but that wasn't what caught Tucker's attention as she sat down. It was the bruises on her face the bandage on her upper-arm and the long black dragon that twisted itself around her arm, its tail settling on her shoulder. The head was on the back of her hand put was covered by the glove, her hair was a bit messed up and to top it off she looked angry.

"What happened to you?!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Nothing you need or want to know about." She replied.

"Where did you go for 15 minutes?" Valerie added.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She said sarcastically.

"What were you doing?" Dash and Paulina asked at the same time.

"None of your business." She replied icily.

"Nice tattoo." Danny purred as he picked up her arm and began to examine it.

"It's not a tattoo it's a birthmark." She jerked her arm away when he began to run his fingers over the skin where the dragon was. Valerie and Paulina glared at her just because Danny had showed her a little attention. Every girl wanted Danny; it was simple, just like that, so if he took an interest in any girl people would be ready to scratch her eyes out. Danny didn't want to get Sam killed but he had a strong instant attraction to her so he didn't care about anyone else, he was going to have her one way or the other.

"So what's with the bandage?" he asked as he eyed her strangely.

"Nothing just a deep gash." She replied as if she didn't really care.

"And how did you manage to get it Sammy." He purred out the last word.

"First of all never call me Sammy unless you have a death wish and second I don't think you want to know how I got it." She replied. He brought his face closer to hers and stared in to her amethyst eyes "Actually I would." He said.

"I wouldn't tell you anyways." She stared back into his ocean blue eyes "you know what I'm going to make it a priority to avoid you."

"And I'm going to make sure that you don't" he said it in such a way that Sam twitched inwardly. Just then the bell rang and every body started to pack up. Danny stroked Sam's check and pulled her to her feet after him, although she struggled.

"Later Sammy." He whispered in her ear before he left. Sam grabbed her bag pack and stormed out muttering a few vile words in Japanese under her breath. Just who the hell did this guy think he was?

"Dude why'd you go and do that?" Tucker asked as he bit into his hamburger.

"I don't know I just did." Danny shrugged "I have to admit though she's a tough one to crack."

"By the looks of it that's true." Tucker replied. It was lunch and they were sitting at a table outside.

"But why are you taking an interest in her anyways?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know I just feel something for her that's different than what I've felt for any other girl, she's just special." He replied.

"Where is she anyways?" Tucker looked around. Then he spied her high on a branch in a tree. She was carelessly munching away on a green apple, one leg swinging over the side of the branch, the other propped up with her hand resting on her knee, her face was blank as she stared dead ahead. "How the hell did she get all the way up there?"

Danny followed his line of vision and smirked when he saw Sam. "I'll be right back." He said as he got up and walked over to the tree that Sam was sitting in. She chanced to look down and lavender meet blue. For a while they stared at each other until Danny spoke "What's up Sammy."

"What do you want?" she asked as she returned to staring dead ahead.

"I just want you to come down here so I can talk to you, after all we are supposed to be getting to know each other." He smirked.

"Damn Lancer." She hissed under breath as she stood up on the branch. She allowed herself a small sigh before jumping from branch to branch in a quick descent down the tree. She resumed the same position she had held on the lowest branch only this time she was looking at Danny.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" she looked at him a little confused.

"Jump from those branches like that." He frowned. But before she could answer a certain Latino girl sauntered up and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Hey Danny want to come over later?" Paulina's voice was coated with sugar and Danny couldn't stand it.

"No. I'm going to the park with Sam." He said as he looked at the fore mentioned person who was now on the ground. She had fallen out of the tree in sheer astonishment at his words.

"Ow that hurt." She muttered as she picked herself up off the ground to face a smirking Danny and an astounded Paulina.

"Are you alright Sammy" he cooed. She ignored him as she began to brush off her clothes, muttering to herself about how Danny was trying to get her killed.

"Paulina's hands began to twitch as she walked away.

"I meant what I said I am going to the park with you this evening." Danny said.

"Over my hung, drawn and quartered body." Sam hissed fiercely.

"YOU DISPICABLE BASTARD!" Sam shouted "PUT ME DOWN!"

Sam was draped across one of Danny's Shoulders as he walked. The reason she is in this awkward situation is because she had refused to go to the park with Danny after school. So he had simply grabbed her and hoisted her over his shoulder, through much kicking, clawing and screaming and also trying not to hurt her bandaged arm.

"Quit screaming Sam I already told you I would be taking you to the park." Danny smirked.

"I WILL NOT STOP SCREAMING!" she screamed "NOW PUT ME DOWN!"

"We're here anyways." Danny said as he gently put her down on her feet. The whole time Tucker had been snickering like a madman.

"Thank you." Sam said as she turned around and surveyed her surroundings. "So remind me why I'm here again." Tucker said as he began to fiddle with his PDA.

"I don't know you came with us." Danny's voice held a bit of annoyance. Sam rolled her eyes and grabbed on to a branch and pulled herself up.

"Doesn't that hurt your arm?" Danny asked as he pulled himself up into the tree as well, Sam was a few branches above him.

"No, it's better actually." She replied. Sam was a fast healer, a very fast healer thanks to the fact that she was a ninja princess.

"Already?" Danny raised an eyebrow "but didn't you get it today?"

"Yes but I'm a fast healer." She replied.

"Okay, prove it." Danny was now on the same branch she was. She quickly unwrapped the bandage. Her arm didn't have as much as a scratch on it neither did her face.

"Wow, no kidding." Danny sat down on the branch and pulled Sam down unto his lap.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she screeched.

"Relax Sammy or you'll fall out of the tree." He cooed, his breath brushing against her neck and face. He had a point, if she continued to struggle she'd fall out of the tree then she'd have to use her ninja skills to land safely and she didn't plan on doing anything she couldn't explain.

"Please just let me go, I see Paulina coming and I _don't_ want to be fan-girl enemy number one." She looked at the Hispanic girl who was looking around trying to spot them.

"It's too late for that." Danny replied. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. 'Way too late for that.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam tore down the street on her motorcycle, another argument with her parents before school. This time it had been about how she dressed….again. Why couldn't they just accept the fact that she was an individual, she turned a sharp corner and the school came into sight. She was raining dark curses on their heads by the time she got to school. She hadn't bothered to wear a helmet so her hair was a little messed up, but did she care? No. she walked to her locker and began to pull out her books

"What's up princess." Danny said as he walked up. He had been calling her that since he had found out that she really was one, which was 3 days ago.

"How many times have I got to tell you to stop calling me that?" a slight smile was tugging at her lips.

"You'll probably have to tell me a million times and I still won't stop." He purred.

"Do you have any idea how wrong that sounded?" Tucker asked as he walked up.

"You and your perverted mind would have had to take it that way." Sam smirked.

"Sam, what's with the change of clothes?" Tucker asked. Sam was in a strapless black and purple striped shirt, her usual cargo jeans and sneakers, a pair of elbow length black and purple striped gloves(with her fingers exposed). Her hair was in low sideways ponytail with a small side sweep.

"Nothing it's just the way I used to dress back home.' She replied. Danny smirked and took one step closer to Sam, gradually pushing her against the wall and caging her in with his arms on either side of her head.

"Danny back up before I make you a woman ninja style." Sam threatened darkly. He was just about to reply with 'I dare you princess' but a dagger came flying out of nowhere and lodged itself into the wall above Sam's head.

"Oh great and I was hoping for a break today." She pulled the thing from the wall and turned it over in her hands. "Strange, there's nothing on this, no acid, no warning, no exploding note, no engravements."

"Let's just get to class so we can worry later."

"Fine, come on we've got Lancer first." Sam put the dagger in her pocket and began to walk down the hall.

"What is that mans problem….he has been our English teacher since we started this school." Tucker complained.

"Well you just have to deal with it I've only 1 week." Sam rolled her eyes as they entered the class. She was just about to take a seat at the back when Danny stopped her by grabbing on to her wrist.

"Sorry Sam but you're sitting with me today." He smirked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Says who?" she tried to pull away from him but he only held her wrist tighter.

"Says me now come on princess." He dragged her over to the seat and made sure that she was firmly planted until the class started so that she couldn't get up again.

"I hate you for this." She hissed as other girls shot murderous glares at her.

"Glad to know," he smirked "But you worry too much."

"Bite me."

"Do you really want me to?" he purred as his arm un-noticeably crept around her waist.

"I dare you to so much as try." She shoved his arm away.

"I accept the challenge." He said as he leaned across aiming for her neck. Sam socked him in the stomach which made him straighten up and wince in pain.

"Jesus Christ Sam, What was that for?" he asked.

"You know very well what it was for." She smirked.

"I'm going to get you back for that, I swear." He shot a sideways glance at her.

"Oh really and how are you going to do that without getting your ass kicked."

"Like this." He said before he leaned across and pecked her on the lips.

"You damn bastard." She hissed. She was just about to kick him in the shin when he stopped her with another kiss to the lips.

"Stop doing that." Sam hissed "Do you want to end my life?"

"No, but if I did I could think of a very good way to do so." He purred in a very suggestive manner.

"Damn pervert."

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton pray tell what in the name of English are you two talking about?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Well I was just about to give Sam a hick-"He was cut off when Sam slammed her foot into his toes. Sam folded he arms across her chest and looked up and the teacher.

"And the reason you did not answer me is/" Mr. Lancer asked her impatiently.

"Because my name is not Mrs. Fenton." Sam replied.

"Not yet." Danny added. Sam ignored him and continued to work until class was over.

* * *

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO!! for the love of God!" Sam threw up her hands.

"Why not, you could beat every last one of them."Danny said.

"I will not enter some stupid beauty talent competition." Sam replied.

"Well princess you have no choice because I already entered you." He smirked at her reaction.

"YOU WHAT?!?!" she screeched. She tackled him on to the floor "Just who the hell do you think you are?"

He shifted a little beneath her and smirked as his hands settled on her hips "I think I'm just the right person to make you scream."** (A\N; Dann****y is a twisted little ****pervert****,is****n't**** he**

"You blasted pervert." Sam said angrily. This scene would not have been so awkward if not for the fact that they were in the last class for the day, Drama. Danny pushed himself up on his hands and pecked her lips, making all the girls itch to kill Sam then and there.

"Will you stop doing that?"

"With you sitting on top off me I don't think so." Danny purred. Sam jumped off of him and began to swear in Japanese. He smirked as he recognized some of the words she was saying; yup she was angry at him alright. She was suddenly stopped as a familiar kind of pain began to stab at her mind. Sam clutched the sides of her head and her knees him the floor after awhile, the pain was excruciating. Skulker was trying to break her mental shield again. Danny's ghost scene went off and a few second later Skulker phased trough the floor. Danny changed to his ghost form in no time flat.

"Isn't he just dreamy when he does that?" some girls began to squeal and giggle like lunatics. Danny rolled his eyes and glared at Skulker, "What do you want?" he asked.

"Nothing but to destroy the princess over here." The ghost pointed at Sam.

"What has Sam every done to you? What do you want with her?" Danny's hands began to glow bright green.

"I just want to add her to my collection." Skulker said.

"Over my fully dead body." Danny shot back.

"Get out of my mind." Sam growled through the pain.

"But princess why would he do that?" a voice said from the shadows. Hot anger and adrenaline flowed through Danny's veins, the voice belonged to Vlad. The halfa stepped from the shadows in ghost form. Danny glared daggers at him then looked down at Sam, his eyes glittering with worry.

"I said GET OUT." She sent off a mental blast that stunned Skulker momentarily. Sam's face spelled murder, her eyes switched from lavender to black and her canines became long, sharp fangs. Her fingernails became hard and long like claws and her ears slide up to the top of her head and became pointed, like cat ears. A purple glow began to surround her; she snarled and got to her feet. Danny looked at her physical change.

'Damn she's hot when she's angry.' He thought 'but I could look at her in any form all day.'

"Do you really think you scare me child." Skulker snorted "You will die at my hands."

"Do you know how to kill a ghost?" Sam asked. At that Skulker and Vlad froze. "Well I do so unless you two want to be the next ones I have to kill I suggest that you leave." Sam growled darkly. In the space of a blink both ghosts were gone.

"Wow," Danny muttered "I didn't have to fight this time."

"I hate having to do that." Sam said as they both changed back to normal "It feels so awkward."

"What the hell was Skulker doing to you and how did you get them to leave like that?" Danny asked.

"I'll um…tell you after school." Sam replied looking down. The bell let off a shrill shriek signaling the end of school for the week. No one moved, they were all mesmerized by the change they had just seen in Sam.

"It is after school." Danny smirked. Without waiting for an answer he grabbed her hand and hauled her out the doors.

* * *

"You're what?" Danny and Tucker said at the same time.

"I'm cursed." Sam replied looking down at the ground "That's why I changed like that in class. When Skulker started to break my mental shield I lost control."

"Okay what are you cursed by?" Tucker asked.

"The black Dragon and The Harpy Phoenix." Sam pulled off the glove to reveal the full length of the dragon then she lifted her pant's leg a little to show her ankle. On it was a small phoenix; its tail trailed down her ankle and disappeared beneath her shoe.

"Yeah I know I'm the worlds freakiest child next to Inviso-bill over her." She dropped the pant's leg.

"Maybe but how did you happen to get cursed." Danny raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know really, when I was born this was just the way I was but some guy named Lee swapped me with the Manson's real daughter." She didn't look at them as she continued "but when she and my real parents died in a raid of the city they were in I just lost it and blew up. Funny thing was I didn't know about my real parents at that time. When Lee confessed to swapping us they came for me but when Pamela and Jeremy realized that I was a princess they _claimed_ to be too attached to me to let me go. The damn liars, they had never liked me from the start. Well from there you know the rest."

"Wow your life is one rollercoaster ride." Tucker said when she was finished but Danny remained silent.

"Ya think." Sam replied sarcastically. A kind of awkward silence settled over them during which Tucker had to leave.

"So what do Vlad and Skulker have to do with this?" Danny asked.

"Well Skulker has been trying to kill me for a while and Vlad is just and old family friend. When I use the curse I can become anything. Once, while he was staying at my house, I became a halfa. He hasn't left my case since." She shuddered "That guy is one crazed fruitloop."

"Took you that long to realize it?" Danny smirked.

"No it didn't, but still what is his problem." Sam smiled "he has and obsession with your mom and-"

"WHAT? How did you know about that?" Danny asked.

"It's not hard to tell when he mumbles 'Oh Maddie kiss me, marry me' in his sleep." Sam grinned. Danny began to twitch with a kind of smirk touching his lips "He does what?"

"Yeah one time I heard him saying that cuddly little teddy bears are monsters and that they are his greatest fear," she put on a thoughtful look "strangely though he was cuddled up next to one……..that he apparently calls Mr. Fuzzy-Wuzzy."

Danny burst out laughing; he clutched the sides of his stomach as he rolled across the grass. It was good 10 minutes before they both stopped laughing.

"Come on," Danny said after a while "I have something to show you."


	3. Chapter 3

**For all of you who want to know Danny's look is as follows: Hair is in a ponytail at the back. His shirt is blue with a black stripe on each sleeve, a somewhat baggy pair of jeans and black and blue sneaker. Now for what you people actually came for.**

Chapter 3

"Danny what are you doing? Danny no!" Sam shrieked and clung to him.

"Relax Sam I won't drop you." Danny said as he held Sam bridal style in midair.

"How do I know that?" she contradicted.

"Well you just have to trust me now don't you?" he smirked.

"That's something I haven't quite gotten around to doing." She replied dryly.

"I told you I had something to show you." he said.

"Yeah but did you mention that we would be flying 60 feet over Amity, I don't think so."

"What's the matter Sammy? Afraid of heights?" Danny purred.

"No I'm afraid if falling and dying." Sam looked down "coming back to life after dying is not a good felling."

"Excuse me coming back to life after dying." He raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…... nevermind." She replied softly. "What was it you wanted to show me.

"It's nothing too special just somewhere I like to go to think." '_about you'_ he added mentally. For some inexplicable reason he had fallen hard for Sam. So hard that you could think he was in….. No, he couldn't be, could he? But as he looked down at the figure he held in his arms he knew it was true. He had fallen in with Sam. She must have felt him staring at her because she looked up.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked a little nervously.

"Like what?" he smirked.

"Like….. forget it." She looked away a small hint of a blush touching her cheeks. He was back to staring at her again so he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. As a result they slammed head on into a billboard. Sam rubbed her head as she sat on the roof top.

"Flying? flying's nice." She mumbled "Now falling? Falling sucks."

"No kidding." Danny mumbled back. 'Mental note: don't stare at Sam while flying might hit billboard.'

"Wow it's beautiful up here." Sam breathed as Danny set her down on her feet.

"Yeah I know." Danny said but he was looking at Sam rather than at the view. They were on top of a hill that had an amazing view of Amity Park. It was getting closer and closer to sunset which made the scenery even more breath-taking. Sam sat down in the grass and looked out over the city. Eventually Danny sat down beside her and pulled her closer to him.

"Hey what are you doing?" Sam asked as Danny pulled her down to the ground with him.

"Nothing." He replied as he lay on him back, silently savoring the moment. She tried to sit up but Danny stopped her.

"Sam can you just stay still for 5 minutes?" he asked as he pulled her back down again.

"Danny you really shouldn't be anywhere near me."

At this point Danny sat up and looked down at her "Might I ask why not"

"Danny look at me I'm 18, a bloody ninja princess, I'm attacked almost everywhere I go, you could get yourself fully killed just by being my friend." Sam looked away "and I don't want that to happen."

Danny smiled 'she cares', he dropped back down beside her and held her in a warm embrace. "Sam….I really don't care about that." He whispered just before he softly applied his lips to hers in a tender and passionate kiss.

"I really don't," he mumbled against her lips "All I care about is you."

Sam couldn't believe what she was hearing. No one had ever really cared about her or was he just messing with her, was that what this was all about? But when he said it again she didn't have to think twice about it, he meant every word he said. When they broke apart he pulled her even closer to him and her head settled against his chest. He smiled as he realized that she had fallen asleep. He changed to his ghost form, picked her up gingerly then flew her home. He floated in through the window of her room and placed her on the bed. After he had tucked her in he brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. He couldn't remember a time when he had felt this way about anyone. He bent down and kissed her forehead "I know I love you but I have no idea what you're doing to me."

* * *

(Monday-at school) 

Paulina stormed up to Sam and screeched at her "You slut."

Sam continued to ignore the girl like she had been doing all morning. The Latina continued on with her ranting and name calling and it was seriously beginning to ride Sam's last nerve. She was just about to give Paulina a piece if her mind, or all of it, when Danny wrapped his arms around her from behind. He pecked the side of her neck then whispered in her ear "Hey Sammy."

"I told you not to call me that."

Danny pouted "Why can't I call my girlfriend Sammy?"

"Because I don't like it." Sam replied, the girlfriend part had not gotten across to her brain as yet.

"But you're _my_ girlfriend, can't I call you what I want?" Danny was grinning like a maniac at Paulina's reaction

"No because….hey wait a minute, your girlfriend."

"Yes…_my_ girlfriend." Danny pecked her neck again. Sam twisted out of his arms and turned to face him "When did I agree to be your girlfriend?"

"You didn't have to, I want you to be." Danny replied "and even if you don't want to you will still be my girlfriend."

Sam was just about to reply when Paulina raised her hand to slap her. Sam reacted with amazing speed, stopping her hand just inches from her face. Sam twisted her hand and flung her over her head sending the girl flying into the wall.

Danny smirked "Natural instinct, huh?"

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"You have no idea what you just did…..do you?"He kissed her forehead.

"Um...no." she replied.

"Come on, let's forget about it." He grabbed her hand and pulled her along to their next class. They sat in math, silently going insane while the teacher droned on and on. Eventually she heard a soft thud; she looked beside her to see Danny with his head on the desk…….fast asleep. She poked him in the side which caused him to squirm and mumble "I'm not asleep honey."

"Well excuse me my dear loveable husband but if were you I'd look outside." Sam's voice was drenched with sarcasm. Danny lifted his head off the desk and looked out the window.

"Great and I real like I'm about to crash at any moment." Fenton became Phantom in no time flat and banged his head on the desk "Just when you don't need it a ghost just has to show up."

"Come on spooky up and at em befor-"she cut herself off with a groan as she too slammed her head on the table.

"Ninjas?" Danny asked.

"Ninjas." She confirmed "Why don't they just leave me alone." after a second of silence she spoke again "Oh yeah that's right I'm from the clan that they're at war with, great."

Without knowing it they had the attention of the whole class. As both irritated teens got up Mr. Lancer stopped Sam. She turned to MR. Lancer and allowed her eyes to go black with a small red phoenix flying around in it. The teacher immediately broke into cold sweat and began to back away from her. But when Sam keep her eyes trained on him he instantly bolted out the door at the fastest that he could go** (Which to him wasn't fast enough)**Sam and Danny smirked "Gets em every time." Sam said. Danny phased outside to meet their enemies, he really hated leaving her to face over 15 ninjas all by herself but as soon as he was finished with Ember he would be back. Danny floated up to Face Ember.

"What's up dipstick?" she greeted "I see you left your little girlfriend down there."

What do you want Ember?"

"What every other ghost wants to kill the princess and take over your stupid little town."

"Touch Sam and I'll blast you to the end of your after lie." Danny growled. Suddenly one of the suriken darts that Sam used to fight whizzed between them.

"Hey Sam! Watch it down there!" he shouted. She was in the process of slamming too heads together.

"Look, Whatever just happened it wasn't me" Sam shouted back. Ember used the opportunity to send a blast from her guitar but Danny dodged it and that's when they started exchanging blast after blast.

(Meanwhile….down below in Sam's fight)

"Damn you stop duplicating yourself." Sam hissed as she knocked two ninjas unconscious with a flying round house kick only to have them explode into smoke. She pulled her sword and four way blade out of their holsters that were hidden by her clothes and sliced a duplicate ninja in half. Out of nowhere Danny**it's**** a duplicate)** came crashing down beside her, she looked up and saw Ember and Skulker simple floating there with smirks on their faces. Anger welled up inside her. She kicked of from the ground then a tree then the school building and grabbed Ember's guitar from her. She turned the dial to a little pink heart and let some of her power flow into the blast. Without hesitation she strummed a power cord at Ember. Thanks to the power she had put into the blast the spell was nowEmber turned to Skulker, her eyes hazy, and waved at him dreamily.

"Hey there Skulky-baby." She cooed.

"Ember." Skulker said slowly.

"Yes baby cuddle bunny." She floated closer to him an d batted her eyelashes at him.

"Ember." He backed away from her then flew off at top speed.

"Where are you going baby?" Ember flew after him. It was then that Sam became aware of the sound of laughter coming beside her. She turned and saw Danny clutching his stomach and laughing almost insanely.

"Oh my god I'm never going to for get that. I'll be so sorry when that spell is broken."

"It can't be broken." Sam cracked a smile but it immediately faded when the remainder of the ninjas jumped up unto the roof and surrounded them.

"Okay as much as I don't know you guys is how much I don't like you." Danny said darkly "This ends now."

A few ecto-blasts later and not one remained.

"They were all duplicates, the real one isn't here." Sam slipped her weapons back into place and the two now exhausted teens went back to class. A few minutes later there was a shout of "BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST!" followed by "Samantha come out here and fight like true warrior."

"Not again." They both groaned and slammed their heads on the desks.

* * *

"Grandma leave me alone I've got 7 days holiday I need sleep." Sam snuggled deeper into her comforter. 

"But there's a nice young man here to see you." Her grandmother smiled knowing that none of this was getting across to the sleepy girl.

"Whatever just send him in?" Sam mumbled. Her grandmother motored away and Danny stepped into the room. Sam's grandma closed the door from the outside and he walked over to her bed. He sat down on the edge and pushed some hair out of her face. She cracked an eyelid and looked at him then drifted off to dream land. Danny smirked and kissed her lovingly on her neck several times which succeeded in getting her awake. She rubbed her eyes and sat up "Danny? What are you doing here?"

"You're spending the whole day with me, remember" 'of course she doesn't you never told her'

"Oh yeah almost forgot." She stumbled out of bed, dragging a stuffed panther after her by its tail. Danny began a mental countdown when Sam closed the bathroom door '5...4...3...2…1' Sam burst back through the door.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I'M SPENDING TO DAY WITH YOU? AND HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY ROOM?"

"Your grandmother let me in." he shrugged and walked over to her "and yes you are spending today with me whether you like it or not."

"Some how I don't think so." She folded her arms across her chest.

"And some how I do." He locked his arms around her waist and pulled her into a passionate french kiss. He bit back a moan as his tongue entered her mouth.

'Damn if I don't get control of myself soon something very bad is going to happen' after a while he added 'not that I would mind'

There was a flash of light that caused them to break apart and turn around. In the doorway stood Sam's grandmother with a camera in her hand, as she drove through the door they could hear say "Oh I'm getting great-grand-babies."

Danny smirked as he said "Damn straight."

Sam's face turned bright red and she made an attempt to dash after her grandmother but Danny stopped her and quickly but gently pushed her up against the wall.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready by now." He looked deep into her eyes.

"If you would let me go I'm sure I'd be able to." She replied.

"Oh so you are going with me?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, no you don't." Danny let her go and smirked when she grabbed some clothes from her closet and darted into the bathroom. She had sense enough to know that he would be waiting for her when she came out, so she might as well be fully clothed. Twenty five minutes later she stepped out of the bathroom. Danny had to hold himself back in order not to jump on her. She was in her usual clothes but instead of her long sleeve shirt she had on a black hoodie with a purple shirt underneath, both shirts stopped above her belly button and instead of sneakers she was sporting combat boots. She pinned up her hair with a grabber then picked up a small bag pack with some stuff in it and turned to face him.

"There I'm ready are you happy?" she folded her arms across her chest.

"Very, believe me." He ran her over with a satisfied glance. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the mansion. He was definitely going to enjoy today.

**Well there**** you have it I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be coming soon.**

** Darklisa5 **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(The same day, later in the evening)

"Danny let go I want to go back outside." Sam struggled as he closed the door to his house.

"You're kidding right? The rain is bloody well and tearing outside and you want to go back out there?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I've been out in worst weather plus I like rain it feels comforting." Sam replied. But no matter what she did or said he would not let her out.

"I give up." She sank down in the couch.

"It's about time." Danny smirked. Just then Danny's older sister, Jasmine, walked into the room with her nose buried deep into a book.

"Hey Danny where were you all of today?" she said when she noticed him but when she saw Sam a small smirk found it's way to her lips "Oh I see you brought your _girlfriend_ with you."

Danny draped his arm around Sam's shoulder and pecked her cheek "I sure did I might as well let you meet your future sister-in-law."

"Her future what?!" Sam cried. He really enjoyed teasing her like this.

"You heard me, her future sister-in-law."

"In that case," Jazz stuck out her hand "I'm Jasmine but call me Jazz."

"I'm Samantha but call me Sam." She shook Jazz's hand then turned to Danny who grinned then pulled her to her feet and dragged her up the stairs to his room.

"So Sammy what do you want to do while you're stuck here?"

"I want to go outside." She pouted cutely.

"I already told you, not gonna happen.' He smirked. She smiled back and folded her arms across her chest "Oh really? Cursed _**ninja**_ remember."

"How could I forget."

"Well in that case." Sam threw open a window and jumped outside in the rain.

"Stubborn." Danny muttered as he shook his head. A few minutes later she came back in through the window. Surprisingly she was only a bit damp and rain was still tearing away outside.

"It's really nice outside." She grinned as she closed the window. Just as she finished there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Hey Danny there's someone here to see you."Jazz called through the door. Danny swore under his breath and walked out the door.

"I'll be right back." He called to Sam.

"No really take your own sweet time." Sam replied as he closed the door. As soon as she was sure that he wasn't coming back she sat down cross legged on the floor. She had to try and get telepathic contact with her friend Yumi. She closed her eyes and focused, suddenly a bright white light flashed from her eyes and she began to float upwards. When she was near the ceiling Yumi's voice came in.

'Hey Sam. What's up?'

'Nothing, just checking in on all of you'

'So how is it in Amity Park I heard that the ghost boy likes you'

'How did you hear about that'

'We have ninjas posted all around to watch over you…you are the princess soon to be queen'

'Way to pry into my personal life'

'So how was the french kiss he gave you this morning'

'Don't even go there Yumi I don't want to think about it'

'Of course you don't, but you know you enjoyed it, we have footage of everything you do'

'Going a little over the edge, don't you think'

'No but he is pretty into you'

'Yumi'

'You can tell by the way he kisses you and'

'_**Yumi!**_ No more I'm begging now'

'But I was just getting started'

'No further please I beg for mercy, have mercy'

'Okay it's just fun to torture you'

Just then Danny walked back into the room and not seeing Sam anywhere he began to worry a little. **(But of course he didn't look up.)**

"Sam?!" he called out. The sound of her name being called broke the connection that Sam had with Yumi and since she was in midair she came crashing down with a thud right at Danny's feet. She pushed herself up on one elbow and began to drum the fingers of her other hand on the floor.

'Yes dear?" she asked with fake sweetness and sarcasm lacing her voice. He smirked and leaned against the door frame, his arms folded across his muscular chest.

"Levitating again?"

"No just talking to Yumi and don't let this bother you but I fell because of you.' She replied.

"No thanks necessary."

"None to be given." She blew a piece of hair out of her face.

"You alright down there?" he asked.

"Yeah but when since do you care." She replied.

"I Already told you I care, what do you want me to do, prove it?" he raised an eyebrow.

"As much as they say actions speak louder than words in your case I think I'll settle for the words." She got put and brushed herself off. It was then that she noticed Paulina, Dash, Valerie and Tucker Standing behind him. She groaned inwardly, this was just what she needed a horrible ending to a not so horrible day. Suddenly Sam felt someone lightly slap her upside the head. She turned around, ready to return the favor, when she came face to face with Yumi.

"Don't break connection like that again." Yumi grinned.

"Hey it wasn't my fault, it was his." Sam pointed at Danny.

"Oh and who is he." Yumi smirked, she well and knew who he was.

"Who me?" Danny said playing innocent "I'm nobody….just Sam's boyfriend."

"You are not my boyfriend, I am not your girlfriend and we are not together." Sam mumbled.

"What was that babe?" Danny asked.

"I said you're not my boyfriend." 'No matter how much I want you to be.' She added as a mental after thought 'Did I just think that? What is wrong with me?'

"Right." Yumi rolled her eyes sarcastically "Of course he isn't your boyfriend."

"Whose side are you on?" Sam cried in frustration.

"Nobody's." Yumi shrugged.

"So how is everything back home?" Sam asked.

"Everything is going almost haywire without you because Sarah is trying to take over your position."

"But I'm not dead." Sam replied in confusion.

"Well she's been trying to make sure that you do die." Yumi furrowed her brow.

"Wait hold on, do you mean that someone's trying to kill Sam?' Danny asked.

"Well yeah with her not back home some people are after her neck now." Yumi said in a matter of fact tone.

"Excuse me." Danny mumbled as he went back out through the door. A few seconds later everyone jumped at the sound of him swearing.

"When I get my hands on the mother fucking son of a bitch who's trying to kill Sam I'll tear them apart limb by fringing limb. There going to beg for hell bloody beg for it!"

"Sam put her hand to her forehead "Why me, why this, why now?"

"Boy he really does like you." Yumi grinned.

"Shocker." Tucker said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up." Sam grumbled. Danny walked back into the room as if nothing had just happened.

_

* * *

"Danny what part of the word holiday don't you understand." Sam asked._

_"Every part." He replied._

_"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Tucker smirked._

_"Maybe __cause__ you've known him longer?" Yumi suggested._

_"Why do you even pay attention to me?" Sam asked._

_"Do you really wan to know?" Danny looked Sam straight in the eyes._

_"Yes I would." She replied as he took a step closer to her._

_"I pay attention to you because I love you." Danny kissed her._

Sam shot straight up in bed "It was a dream it's not real, it can't be real."

She scrambled out of bed and dashed to the kitchen. After she downed a glass of water she slammed her head on the counter. "God damn it Danny, what are you doing to me?

* * *

"Come on Fenton pull it together, she's just one girl, why do you feel this way about her?" Danny lay in bed starring at the ceiling. He was thinking of Sam again just like it had been since he had first met her. He couldn't get her off his mind for more than 2 minutes. He knew he was in love he knew it but he just couldn't bring himself to accept it. Plus he didn't know how Sam felt about him, he didn't know if she would love him back or even like him for that matter.

"What am I going to do; I'm in love with a girl who might never love me back."

As Danny walked up to the Manson mansion there was one thought bugging him 'What is she going to say?'

* * *

You see today is the day that Danny has decided to tell Sam how he really feels about her and in his opinion the wait is too much to handle. Her grandmother let him in and told him that she was probably in her room. As Danny walked up the stairs he prayed to god that there wouldn't be a repeat of what had happened the morning before. Well at least not until he told her that he loved her. He opened the door to her room and what he saw very nearly drove him insane. There was smirking Vlad standing over an unconscious and slightly bleeding Sam.

"What did you do to her?!" Danny almost screamed. Vlad's head snapped up and he smiled at Danny.

"Why hello Daniel, here to pick up young Samantha for the day?"

"Cut the crap Vlad, what do you want with Sam?"

"You will find out in due time Daniel, all in due time." And with a sweep of his cape and a spiral of color he disappeared….but he had taken Sam with him. Danny slammed his fist into the wall, using it as a vent for his anger at the moment.

"Just please don't hurt her." He mumbled to the empty room "Fust please let her be okay."

**

* * *

Well there you have it people. The next chapter **_**might**_** take some time ****cause**** I'm working on another DP story for all of you and I need to make the last chapter**** good.**

**_Darklisa5_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Mr. Fenton will you pay attention." Mr. Lancer snapped. Danny lifted his head and angrily met the teacher's gaze as he replied "No."

"I hope you know that you've just earned yourself a detention." Mr. Lancer glared at the sulking black haired teen.

"Whatever, I don't give a damn." He replied as his head returned to the desk. Lancer scowled and continued the lesson.

"Man what is with you today?" Tucker asked cautiously.

"He has her." Danny's misery filled voice came back "And I have no idea what he's doing to her."

"Mr. Fenton if I have to talk to you one more time." Lancer threatened.

"Screw you Lancer." Danny said darkly as his eyes flashed green "cause you have no idea what I'm going through," he shook his head sadly "No one has the first clue what it's like to have the love of your life ripped away from you."

Realization hit Tucker full force as he analyzed Danny's words "Oh this is not good" he breathed "Dude we'll find her."

"And when we do I'm going to tear Plasmius apart molecule by molecule." His voice became cold, dark and serious "he's going to regret the day he laid a finger on her."

"Just who and what are you talking about?" Paulina sounded furious.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." Danny snarled.

"Has anyone seen Ms. Manson today?" Mr. Lancer asked. Danny clenched his fist and grit his teeth together at the mention of Sam. He had searched all of the holiday for her but he hadn't found her and just that fact was driving him up the wall. His eyes flashed yellow and he growled as his clenched fists glowed green.

"Mr. Fenton please control yourself." Lancer's voice shook somewhat.

"I can't." Danny growled through clenched teeth "I can't control anything right now."

Danny was experiencing an emotional extreme at the moment and the next idiot to mess with him would be very sorry they did. Suddenly Yumi and four other masked ninjas landed silently and stealthily in the middle of the class. Just as Paulina was a bout to make some uncalled for comment about Sam Yumi connected her hand with the Latina's neck, knocking her unconscious.

"Shut the hell up already." Yumi snarled. It was obvious that she was edgy that Vlad had her friend. And if she was edgy then Danny was on a war path. Yumi turned to Danny and her features returned to normal. If he could hold himself back from ghostly wailing everybody to hell then she could calm herself long enough to give the news.

"We found her." Yumi announced making Danny's head snap up "but the security was so damn tight that I almost got killed trying to sneak in."

"Where is she?" Danny asked.

"In the dungeon of Vlad's castle, he's got her tied up down there like some animal." She growled out "And you can't go down there and get her or because if you do Vlad, Sarah and Lee _will _kill her. Believe me they wouldn't hesitate."

"They're working together?" Danny slumped down in his seat "I should have known."

"And if you don't go down and get her she'll die anyway." Tucker said. Yumi nodded then looked back at Danny "We have to remember that Sam's life is in the balance here."

"So what are we going to do?" Tucker asked. Danny looked up his eyes flashed green with a streak of red "I'm going to go in and get her."

"But dude the security."

"Tuck you're a techno-geek you can override the system can't you?" Danny stated "And Yumi you're head of the attack team aren't you."

Yumi nodded.

"Good cause we're gonna need a distraction." He smiled evilly "A massive distraction."

--------------------

"Come on." Yumi whispered as she and about 180 ninjas quickly and silently made their way amongst the trees at a speed that you couldn't even see them. Cloaked in black to blend in with the night they advanced to Vlad's castle, passing about 5 guards who neither heard nor saw them.

'God I hope Danny's plan works and I hope Sam's okay.' Yumi thought as they came to a stop 'We've got 5 more minutes until we can strike…no one will see us…I hope.'

She looked around the grounds and began to come up with a back up strategy plan.

'Okay there should be about 100 guards in all and there are 180 of us…' she smirked 'This should be easy.'

Realizing that their 5 minutes was up Yumi sent in 150 of the ninjas, the rest that had sharingan or curses stayed behind, this included Yumi. The ninjas took the guards by surprise and after a few minutes the alarm set itself off. More guards rushed out armed with guns and such things. Yumi and the others up in the tree worked their fingers in some hand signs as their eyes turned red with 3 dots on a circle in them**(All of you who watch Naruto you know what I'm talking about)**. Instantly the ground began to shake and boulders just shot up from nowhere. The water in the lakes lifted and formed into several different red eyed serpents. The Water made creatures swayed about erupting waves everywhere. They soon slithered together to form one massive being.

'Danny asked for a massive distraction…well he's got one." Yumi thought as he left the others to join the fight for Sam's freedom and life 'Come on Danny please hurry."

-------------(Meanwhile)

Danny turned invisible and intangible as he flew through the dungeon of Vlad's castle. 'Come on Sam don't make me worry like this.'

He phased through a wall and what he saw very nearly made his blood boil. There chained up on the wall was an unconscious and dirty Sam. She was covered in bruises. The sleeves of her shirt were torn off and on the arm with the dragon there was slightly bleeding but definitely deep gash. Her head was drooped in her current state revealing another gash on her shoulder. But what angered him most was the fact that Vlad stood before her, running his fingers along her hairline and check with the creepiest kind of tenderness that Danny had ever seen.

"Ah Daniel so nice of you to finally join us." Vlad said as he continued to run his hands across Sam's face. The answer Vlad received was an animal like growl and a dark and deadly voice saying "If you know what's good for you you'd get your hands off her…NOW."

Vlad looked over his shoulder at the fuming young man who was ready to kill for the sake of his love and began to…LAUGH. But he only got 5 seconds to do so before his face received several _very_ intimate meetings with Danny's fist.

"You son of a bitch I told you not to touch her." After every word Danny's fist met with Vlad's body "I'll kill you for what you've done to her."

Danny didn't give Vlad a chance to transform as he relentlessly continued to beat the hell out of him. Suddenly one of Vlad's pets grabbed Danny from behind and held him in a vice like grip. He phased out of its hold and began to continue his murderous onslaught on Plasmius, putting all his anger and hatred into every punch and kick. Vlad shot a blast at him but he dodged and it went flying past him. He took no notice of where it had landed until he heard a faint gasp for air. He turned to the source and his whole world completely shattered around him. The massive blast that missed him had collided with Sam. Her cold and limp body was on the floor the chains having snapped from the power of the blast. Danny couldn't believe what he was seeing but it was true. There was no way she could have survived a shot like that. She was…dead. He couldn't believe it. In bemusement he dropped to his knees beside her. He looked at her pale skinned face, his eyes sparkling with anger and unshed tears. Vlad simply looked on at the scene in front of him not knowing what to do or say.

"Sam? Wake up…please wake up." Danny whispered desperately as he began to cry, tears rolling down his cheeks. Silence fell for a few seconds before a weak grunt startled them. With all the determination she could muster Sam pushed herself up, her head still drooped. But when she lifted it Vlad was met with a pair of angry blood red eyes with streaks of black in them.

"This" Sam began as an even Angrier Danny helped her to her feet "Ends now._ You_ are going to regret the day you messed with me."

Sam moved her fingers in some hands signs and a ball of black lightening _**Chidori**_ formed in her hand. Strangely the ecto-blast that Danny was about to shot became the same way only it was green. They joined their energy engrossed hands, entwining fingers and shot Vlad with the green and black ball. He went flying into the wall with so much force that he bounced back and met Sam's combat boot. Even then she didn't give him a break. She made five duplicates of herself that positioned themselves where Vlad would land. The real Sam kicked off from the ground and Danny flew up with her. The duplicates kicked Vlad upwards, far enough for Danny and Sam to connect their feet with his face sending him crashing back to the ground. From there on it seemed to be a never ending bloodbath. Finally after 2 hours of intense fighting, swearing, multiple near death experiences, 25 flashes of life before one's very eyes they had weakened and beaten Vlad enough to suck him into the thermos. Silence fell and Sam fell to her knees in exhaustion.

"Was it really going to take you this long to come get me?" Sam asked jokingly.

"Well what were you expecting we didn't know where you were…princess." He added the name teasingly.

"Well you could have just..." She cut herself off, her ears twitching slightly.

"Sam?" Danny asked. She put a finger to his lips "be quiet."

Her eyes suddenly widened in what seemed like realization. "Move." She whispered.

"What?" He asked as a kind of whistling sound became audible to his ears.

"MOVE!" she pushed him out of the way, both of them landing away from each other. Just in time too, a stream of fire came shooting down from above. Sam was in the air before you could blink, throwing suriken darts and daggers at her opponent. There was a hiss of pain from the darkness before Lee stumbled out.

"You." Sam glared at him "What kind of royal adviser are you?"

"The evil kind." He replied. Sam was really tiered of all of it so she just kicked his ass mercilessly. With a smile Danny took her hand and phased them away from Vlad's castle and the nightmare it had become.

---------- (**When Sam was declared well enough to go to school**)

"SAM! You're alive!" Tucker cried as he enveloped the Goth in a tight bear hug.

"Tucker let go…lungs being…deprived…of valuable…OXYGEN." Sam managed to chock out as she frantically clawed the air around her.

"Oh sorry." Tucker let her go "So has Danny told you yet?"

"Told me what?" Sam asked.

"Told you that he l..." Tucker was cut off as an invisible Danny parked his foot in his ankle.

"Say it and you better hope that the girl you marry doesn't value the physical side of your relationship." He snarled.

"Tuck? Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah peachy-keen, never better." He squeaked out over the pain before collapsing to the floor. Danny's human form melded into view with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Hey Sam." Danny leaned against the wall, his arms folded and that smirk still on his face.

'I wonder if I should tell her' Danny thought 'it really wouldn't hurt much.'

"Danny what are you doing?" Sam asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and phased them unto the school's roof. Sam opened her mouth to say something but Danny cut her off when he leaned down and covered her mouth with his in a longing kiss. It was a passionate lip lock that could make your head spin. Danny tightened his grip on Sam's waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He licked her lips and slipped his tongue into her mouth. With force he dragged his lips away from hers and trailed small bites and kissed down her neck. After a while he hungrily returned to her lips. The kiss lasted until the _bloody_ things they called lungs drove them apart. Still breathing heavily he rested his forehead on hers and grinned.

"Sam…..I love you." He smiled "I always have and I always will."

"I love you too and you have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that." Sam pressed her lips to his and Danny eagerly returned the favor. They were so caught up in the moment that they didn't see when Tucker climbed up on the roof and began to take pictures and make video recordings.

"Oh this is gold…solid gold; I've got to make a website for this when I get home."

--------- (**Somewhere in the ghost zone**)

Skulker timidly stuck his head out from behind a door. Not seeing anyone he thought it safe and make a break for it.

"Oh there you are baby cuddly bunny; I've been looking for you."

"Oh no." he breathed and put on a burst of speed as Ember chased after him "HELP!!!!!"

**

* * *

**

Well people there you have it the last and final chapter just let me know if you want more.

_Darklisa5 _

_ Thank all of you who reveiwed_


End file.
